Neither Black Nor White
by Rennie75
Summary: Aziraphale's first visit to Crowley's apartment (set after the Amazon Prime limited series finale). PG-13 with friendship and hints at more. One-shot.


AN - It took an angel and a demon to bring me out of my self-imposed fanfic retirement! Much like the friendships in Arrow and Grimm, Good Omens inspired me to write! I hope you enjoy this short piece...and if you do, I hope you'll let me know. You can reach me here or through my website, writerRSJ dot com. I assume FFNet still won't allow websites, but I trust you can figure it out! Happy reading, my bookworm friends!

Disclaimer - neither of these wonderful characters belong to me! 

* * *

There was little in the grey apartment to distract Aziraphale from his thoughts. An angel couldn't room with a demon. It was tempting, but every angel knew the dangers of temptation. Therein lay ruin, disaster, and hellish fires for all eternity.

His side had already tried to burn him. Well, not him, but they hadn't known that. If it hadn't been for Crowley…

Thoughts of that particular demon brought temptation too. Familiarity hadn't brought contempt. Many millennia had instead created a curious comfort while keeping a spark of the challenge. Crowley moved fast but had somehow still stayed by his side through wars, plays, dinners, and even a near apocalypse. Flaming swords and cars aside, they had become friends.

'...my best friend'

The memories of Crowley's words brought a flush of pleasure not unlike that of a good wine. A sweet heat clouded his thoughts even when it shouldn't. Getting drunk had to be a choice for beings like him. He wasn't sure when he made the choice to get drunk on Crowley.

Why then was he walking through a demon's apartment while said demon had driven away without any explanation. It had to be wrong for an angel to room with a demon, but if that demon wasn't even there...

Shaking his head, Aziraphale walked faster through the rooms until a new sensation drew his notice. He could feel the magic, the power...he could feel Crowley. Slowing down, he peeked inside the door and blinked several times. The image didn't change. It was a room full of lush green plants.

Crowley hadn't mentioned anything to him. He had no reason to be annoyed or pleased, yet Aziraphale was both. He was annoyed because his best friend had kept a secret from him. He was pleased because it was a sign of goodness, an appreciation for a life other than his own from the fallen angel. He'd always believed Crowley was good at heart.

When the plants trembled and sighed, Aziraphale stopped. He turned in a circle and opened himself to the magic.

"Crowley." He'd meant it to be a shameful indictment for the demon's brutal tactics. It came out as a soft sigh.

He ignored the slip and focused on soothing and caring for the plants. Examining and stroking each leaf took time. Fortunately or not, there was no fallen angel to distract him from the task.

There would also be no memos criticizing his careless use of magic. Aziraphale knew he should have been disheartened by the loss of all he knew, but he wasn't. Life continued as he had wanted it to with all its beauty and joys. The earth hadn't been destroyed by Adam and the devil. The ineffable plan was still just that - ineffable.

Crowley had been the one to show him that. Both of their sides had always believed they knew the truths of the universe. Aziraphale had never believed he'd understood, and that had always been his secret shame. He hadn't understood the ejection from the Garden or the flood, and he hadn't relished a large final battle that would destroy all of mankind.

Now, it was no longer a secret and no longer a shame. He and Crowley had stood with Adam and proved no one understood the plan. The universe and whatever plan She had simply was. Life simply was - just as ineffable as God's plan. Aziraphale planned to enjoy life as he'd always thought an angel should. The world was God's creation after all, and it should be treasured.

He still wasn't sure about how Crowley planned to enjoy their new lives. Even after all of their time together, their deal, and their friendship, there were sides of the fallen angel Aziraphale didn't understand. He still enjoyed said friendship though.

A shivering plant reminded him of his current task. He lifted a hand to study a brown spot. Waving his hand, he healed it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Crowley's voice rang out and sent the plants into a trembling frenzy. Aziraphale could feel their fear. "Hush, you're scaring them."

Yellow eyes glowing, Crowley waved his glassed around and glared. "They should be scared. I've grown this garden on my own. I created it. No other demon appreciates life as I do."

Aziraphale couldn't disagree. Crowley was a singular being - there had never been another like him, and there never would be.

"You had no right. They know the rules. Which plant failed me? This one?' Crowley crowded him back as he examined the plants. He picked up one and shook it to make his point. "I won't tolerate your interference."

The gruff words were uttered under his breath, but Aziraphale heard them.

"You invited me to stay with you-"

"Stay with me, not destroy my home," Crowley interrupted. He continued to glare at the plant he held. "In my home, the plants do what I say."

"What about me? Do you expect me to do what you say?" Aziraphale tugged on his jacket and frowned.

Crowley hissed something unintelligible under his breath.

Lifting his head, Aziraphale cleared his throat. "I knew it was a mistake to stay here. We may not be welcome by our respective sides, but angels and demons can't live together. It's unnatural."

The fallen angel didn't disagree with his words. Aziraphale ignored the flash of disappointment and stepped toward the door. Temptation again reared its beautiful head, and he turned back to see the demon who was also his best friend. "Why did you invite me to stay then leave me here alone?"

Crowley stomped across the room and picked up a bag Aziraphale hadn't noticed.

"There's a restaurant that is famous for its chocolate souffle. I thought you might want to try it. I picked up that wine you like too."

There was the surprising demon Aziraphale had fallen...knew as his best friend. He had chosen wisely in more ways than the ancient prophecy had warned. Crowley had saved him, saved books for him, and had always stood by his side. "Temptation accomplished. Do you have silverware and glasses in this place? Your home is uncivilized."

"I have what we need," Crowley grumbled the words as he passed by him.

Aziraphale watched him saunter away with a smile. Glancing back, he saw all the plants were alive. The green leaves still shuddered, but his grin grew wider.

There was no longer his side or Crowley's. They were on the same side for the first time ever. It was their side, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

"Are you coming, Angel?"

There was nothing Aziraphale wanted more than to share the dessert and wine with his best friend. Things were neither black nor white, but grey wasn't the only color option. A green plant suddenly burst with a bright bloom. He rushed to bend close to the flower and inhale its sweet scent. It was the plant he had healed and the fallen angel had shaken. The flower was something they had created together.

"Angel?" Impatience rang in the familiar tones of one annoyed demon who had brought wine and dessert for him.

Maybe, their friendship was ineffable too; however, Aziraphale didn't need to understand it to treasure it. "Coming, Crowley."


End file.
